


The Swooning Knights of Camelot

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyshipping Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: When you're in love with two knights, you can find yourself in the most interesting situations.





	The Swooning Knights of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flannelgiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelgiraffe/gifts).



> Prompt by the Mighty Giraffe.

“One day I will understand how you get yourself in these situations, Merlin. I swear I will. By that time my hair will have turned grey and I will have lost my amazing looks, but I will be a wise, old man...”

 

“You’ll be a dead, handsome man, if we don’t hurry,” grunted Percival, shifting the unconscious Merlin on his shoulder.

 

“How come that Merlin is the one who always gets carried around? Next time I want to faint, so you two can carry me. How about that?”

 

“Eyes on the path, Gwaine.”

 

They turned the next corner in the endless tunnels of the cave, and they came to a halt in mid-step. A creature stood in front of them, blocking their way - a creature so grotesque, so hideous that a rotten corpse would have appeared beautiful compared to it. It stood on its hooved hind legs, and grinned at them with a malicious smile, showing a mouthful of needle-pointed teeth. Its forked tail was slowly wagging back and forth.

 

“Come closer, brave knights,” the creature said in a taunting tone.

 

“Don’t you hate it when a demon can speak and immediately hits on you?” Gwaine whispered. “Also, brave knights? Really? What a cliche!”

 

“Come and play, oh, bold knights. Come and play with me.”

 

The words didn’t bring the desired effect. Percival merely raised a brow. Gwaine snickered.

 

“Seriously, demon, this is becoming more and more embarrassing with every second.”

 

“No, handsome knight, this is no joke. I’m the Devil, and if you want to leave this cave, you have to play my game.”

 

“Have you just called him handsome?” Percival took a threatening step towards the creature. Shaken by the sudden movement, Merlin groaned on his shoulder. It came out as something like _hnargwaaval_. Percival quickly lifted Merlin off his shoulder and put him on the ground as gently as possible. Ugly creature forgotten, the two knights were hovering over him in no time, watching as he slowly came to himself.

 

“Merlin,” Percival called him softly. Recognizing his lover’s voice, the young man turned his head towards him, a faint smile playing on his lips.

 

“Hey,” he croaked. “What did I miss?”

 

“This demon, calling itself the Dewlyn, is trying to seduce Gwaine.”

 

Now Merlin tried to turn his head and look at Gwaine.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” the knight smiled softly, and smoothed the hair back from Merlin’s brow. He gave him a thankful, loving smile before turning his attention back to Percival.

 

“It’s seducing our Gwaine? And you haven’t split it in half yet?”

 

“I was just getting to that.”

 

“Good man.” Merlin tried to sit up, supported by his partners. “Nobody is messing with my boys. Hey, you! Dewlyn!”

 

Trust a still half-conscious Merlin to challenge a malevolent creature.

 

“It’s Devil, actually… Oh, never mind. I had worse days and faced worse humans.”

 

“What do you want with us?”

 

“Finally getting to the point,” the creature grinned before stepping to one side to reveal what seemed like a very-very faulty pentagram. A pentagram, composed of a series of linear squares crossed with blocks of two lateral squares and crowned with a semicircle. “As much as I enjoy watching this romantic display, we have a game to play. You win, you are free to pass. You lose, I drag you to the deepest depth of Hell. Easy, isn’t it? Well, this is how you play the Hopscotch Court from Hell.”

 

“The hopscotch what?” asked Arthur with a frown when later that night the three men recounted for him the incident.

 

“The Hopscotch Court from Hell,” repeated Merlin. “I wanted to try it but they wouldn’t let me.”

 

“Imagine the quest it would take to bring you back from this place called Hell,” Gwaine explained. His comment earned him a dour glare from Merlin.

 

“Thank you for your faith in me.”

 

“You know we would bring you back from the end of the world.” To emphasize his words, the knight planted an affectionate kiss on the top of Merlin’s head.

 

“Don’t be gross,” Arthur grimaced. “Tell me, if you didn’t let Merlin play, then who played?”

 

“Nobody,” came Percival’s short answer.

 

“Percival split the Dewlyn in half, which wasn’t enough to kill it, but it was enough to distract this hideous creature.”

 

“How can you not kill something by splitting it in half?”

 

“Don’t ask me. Anyway, Merlin and I combined forces and pushed the Dewlyn onto this hopscotch. It stumbled, thus lost the game and disappeared from our way.”

 

“I can’t believe it!”

 

“What? That we could beat this demon of very bad flirting technique and even stupider game?”

 

“I can’t believe you left me out of this adventure,” Arthur pouted. “Wait a minute, what were you doing in that cave in the first place?”

 

“You know us,” Gwaine winked. “We never wait for trouble, we always leap ahead.”

 

Suddenly he jumped to his feet, then picked up Merlin in a bridal carry. The smaller man yelped in surprise.

 

“Stop manhandling me! Percival, tell him to behave!”

 

“Now, if you would excuse us,” Gwaine said, ignoring Merlin’s protests. “We need to check this swooning boy for possible injuries.”

 

Arthur was left alone. But not before he heard Percival chuckle at Merlin’s heated wows:

 

“I swear, Gwaine, I will find this place called Hell and carry you there out of pure spite. I swear I will.”


End file.
